At present, it is known to provide portable memory storage devices which can be carried by an individual user and used in conjunction with one or more memory reading devices in order to communicate information therebetween. Such portable memory storage devices are often termed "smart cards" which are used to operate various electronic devices such as electronic locks, telephones, etc.
In general, these known smart cards are composed of a plastic material in which is embedded a data storage capability, such as an integrated circuit memory chip or the like. In use, the individual must properly orient the smart card for insertion into a particular reading device in order to establish the appropriate electrical contacts. Because only one orientation correctly operates the smart card in any particular card reading device, the user oftentimes incorrectly loads the card such that the particular device will not operate. This, of course, is not user friendly and results in the user becoming frustrated with the smart card. Further, because many different smart card/card reading systems exist, each of which may require a slightly different orientation between the smart card and the card reader for proper operation, the individual user must constantly determine the proper orientation prior to using each smart card.
In general, the known smart cards have a rectangular shape approximately the size of a standard credit card. Due to this particular form factor of the smart cards, it becomes quite cumbersome and inconvenient to carry the cards. Also, because of the relatively large size of the known smart cards, they are easily damaged due to bending or twisting, especially when carried in a user's pant's pocket, for example. Alternatively, another type of smart card is the so-called "memory stick" which is essentially a portable, re-recordable storage media that can save digital photos, data, music or other information for example. These sticks generally measure around 1.5 inches long and have a thickness comparable to a piece of gum. The memory contained in the stick is, for example, flash memory which couples with a special controller and serial interface for communicating with different types of consumer electronic devices such as digital cameras. However, even the smaller sized memory stick suffers the same problem of a smart card in that it has to be used in a particular orientation which the user must recognize.
Currently known portable data storage systems, such as the smart card systems mentioned above, have as a primary goal the storage of a large amount of data. Because the size of the data storage directly correlates to the cost of the system, the known portable data storage systems are relatively expensive, costing on the order of tens of dollars per device.
There is therefore needed a data storage and communication system which overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with the known card or stick systems.
According to the present invention, these needs are met by providing a portable data storage device having a generally circular disk shape in which data can be stored through the use of a small memory chip, for example. The disk-shaped portable data storage device is provided with a number of universal contacts which eliminate the need for the data storage device to have any one particular orientation for its activation.
The present invention also provides an interface device for electrically coupling with the disk-shaped storage device. The interface device is configured to operatively couple with the disk-shaped data storage device regardless of its particular orientation. The interface device is primarily composed of two parts including a latching mechanism and specific interface components. The interface components, for example, an electrical interface, includes defined contact areas which universally match with those on the disk-shaped storage device so as to provide electrical power, a ground reference, and a communication signal path to the disk-shaped storage device. The latching mechanism of the interface device provides the physical interface for receiving the disk-shaped storage device. The physical interface is configured in accordance with the size and shape of the disk-shaped storage device. In one preferred embodiment according to the invention, a generally C-shaped holder is provided which allows for the disk-shaped data storage device to be inserted therein by elastically expanding the free ends of the holder. Alternative preferred embodiments include pivot and spring latching mechanisms using latching arms with various configurations. By varying the configuration of the latching arm as well as the location and type of the springs and pivots, different "grabbing" and "releasing" sensations are provided for the disk-shaped storage device.
In a preferred embodiment, the interface device is provided with a tuner and antenna system so as to communicate via a wireless radio frequency connection with external systems which can then obtain data from the portable data storage device. In this manner, information stored in the disk-shaped portable data storage device can be used by the tuner to select a particular frequency to be monitored. The interface device can thus discriminate the frequency spectrum in order to detect the monitored frequency for communication with the disk-shaped data storage device.
In a preferred embodiment, the disk-shaped data storage device is a "smart coin" having a coin-like shape, for example, the shape of a casino chip, a U.S. quarter, or the like and is provided with predefined contact points. In particular, each planar surface of the coin-shaped storage device can have a central contact arranged at its center. In this manner, the location or orientation of the center contact can always be determined when the coin-shaped storage device is inserted into a reading device. Further, at least one ring contact is provided on each surface of the "smart coin". The ring contacts are concentric about the center of the smart coin. By arranging these ring contacts concentrically about the center of the smart coin, a universal contact area is provided for use by the smart coin reader. Advantageously, the concentric ring contacts exist on both sides of the smart coin. This provides a consistent contact surface on both sides of the smart coin such that its particular rotational and top-bottom orientation becomes irrelevant.
The use of the above-defined four contact areas allow for the coupling of the power, ground and a signal with the smart coin. In particular, the center contact provided on both sides of the smart coin receives the power on one side and the ground on the other. In an especially preferred embodiment, the coin reader interface device is responsible for ascertaining the particular orientation of the smart coin inserted therein so as to switch the direction of the power flow for proper operation. Both of the ring contacts, i.e., one on each side, are usable with the communication signal. Again, the use of dual-sided ring signal contacts advantageously allows the coin reader to function with only a single signal contact itself, regardless of the orientation of the coin within the reader.
In a further preferred embodiment, the smart coins are provided with only a minimal amount of memory, for example, less than one megabyte, such that they can be manufactured and sold at low cost. The use of a smart coin allows a user to carry several coins easily and comfortably within a purse, handbag or pant's pocket. Furthermore, the coin shape is less susceptible to damage. It also advantageously is already accepted by the population at large due to their familiarity with the use of monetary coins.
In a further preferred embodiment, the interface device or so-called "coin reader" includes a microprocessor and its associated components and peripherals. The microprocessor is coupled to interface contacts within the coin reader. These contacts are located so as to correspond to the center contacts of the smart coin as well as the ring signal contacts. The microprocessor is also coupled with a power source which powers the microprocessor as well as the memory chip within the smart coin.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the coin reader is provided with a display device for providing display information to the user. Alternatively, the display device can be provided on the smart coin itself. Also, the microprocessor can couple with a radio frequency tuner and antenna to allow for wireless reception of radio frequency signals.
It is an advantage of the present invention that in one embodiment the physical structure of the coin reader includes a generally C-shaped latching mechanism holder which can be made out of plastic, for example. The smart coin is then inserted and removed from the C-shaped holder by grasping that portion of the smart coin which remains exposed when in the holder. The use of the C-shaped holder provides a unique tactile sensation due to the resulting elastic expansion/contraction of the free ends of the holder when the smart coin is inserted and removed so as to inform the user when the coin is properly inserted.
In alternative embodiments, the latching mechanism makes use of a pivoting latching arm in conjunction with a spring. At least one of the latching arms can have a convex shape facing the smart coin. The arm is pivoted at an end away from the insertion point of the smart coin. The spring is coupled to the arm at a location away from the pivot so as to bias the arm in order to provide some resistance against the insertion of the smart coin. The use of a convexly shaped latching arm provides a smoother grabbing and releasing mechanism for the smart coin.
Of course, the unique features of the smart coin are not limited to only memory storage types of devices. The smart coin form factor can be used with a coin including a microprocessor so as to become in effect a portable computer. Alternatively, the smart coin can be used to store applications software of use with a microprocessor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.